She's Not Your Aunt
by dah884
Summary: Violet tells her father about her first sleep over, he reveals some family truths.
1. Chapter 1

"She is not your aunt," squawked the raven. His bowler hat coming askew.

"Father?" the hummingbird said curiously. "I didn't say she was my aunt. Lena had said her aunt was Magica. Though given the circumstances of her 'birth,' I would say that mother was a more apt description of their relationship. However, she vehemently stressed the word aunt. Whether that is due to an incident in her past or as a means to distance herself from her 'aunt' is a matter of debate. Though considering how we met I'm more inclined to believe it's the latter rather than the former."

Now it was the ravens turn to be curious. "Oh, and how 'exactly' did you meet?" A hint of worry in his eyes.

"During the sleepover, she inadvertently pulled Webby and me into the shadow realm." She blatantly ignored her father's wide eyed slack-jawed look of shock and horror, as she continued. "While trying to warn her that I was a spy for Magica. Of course she had been banished there by her aunt during the Shadow War."

Her father stared at her flabbergasted, "you… spy… aunt… what?" the raven tilted his head in concerned confusion as he pointed in random directions.

"Father, relax. Deep breath in, deep breath out. In, and out. It's alright, I am alright." Her father began to relax. "Besides, the tulpas Lena manifested didn't even go after me," Violet stated. The raven's eye twitched.

"Anymore revelations, near death experiences, or life and death struggles for the fate of the world you would like to inform me of," stated the exasperated raven.

"Webby, Lena, and I may have formed a coven when we pulled Lena from the Shadow Realm. Evidently, such events are a common occurrence with sleepovers involving Lena." Violet informed her father.

"Of course, DeSpells and strange magic, go together like ducks and water." sighed the raven.

"Actually I heard they're both McDucks," corrected Violet. "Webby's the official unofficial niece of Mr. Scrooge McDuck. Although according to Webby's ramblings he may or may not have revoked that status, and Lena may have sworn undying revenge if he doesn't apologize. Something about it having been months and the 'old man' not saying two words. Then she started rambling about Mr. Donald Duck and whether it would affect her as well."

"Wait, what would affect her?" asked the raven.

"Oh! The McDuck clan stubbornness," she answered. "Before her banishment, Mr. McDuck promised Lena a place in his family. When Webby heard this she started crying and Lena worried that she thought that was why she protected her from Magica. Only for Webby to tackle her in a hug while shouting 'I have a sister/best friend'." Violet smiled fondly at the memory.

"Well that complicates things," resigned the raven.

"Father now that I have answered your concerns if satisfactorily, at least adequately, can we discuss your faux pas?" The hummingbird inquired.

Defeated the raven began, "before I married your mother my name was originally Poe DeSpell."

* * *

A. n. When I first watched "Friendship Hates Magic" I thought Violet was a raven. This story is also indirectly inspired by "Welcome to Dragonburg" by Soulfulsin because Poe was a prominent character even if he wasn't a main one. Two after the episode this just clicked, but the dialog fought me, because i was trying to avoid episode summary. so i am sorry it took so long, and that there is still a bit of a summary. Was originally going to be a one shot.


	2. Family Reunion

Lena leaned against the wall, "_this is such a bad idea." _

Webby was holding her hand while standing just around the corner.

She pretended to use her phone with her free hand . Its blank screen staring back at her, the battery having died even before she had. Her eyes nervously glancing to the main foyer's doors, as she awaited her world ending. Again.

As the doorknob turned, her heart was in her throat. In walked Huey, Louie, Dewey, and Scrooge dragging their feet. She wanted to say something sarcastic and casual and have everything go back to normal. She wanted to run over and apologize and beg her friends to take her back. She wanted to, but nerves stole her words.

Then Huey saved her from fleeing, "hello, Lena."

"S'up," Louie.

"Hey, Lena," Dewey.

"Lass, good to see you again," Scrooge.

They took several more steps, as she watched waiting for the hammer to drop. Then in perfect sync they stopped, one foot raised, and turned their heads.

"LENA!" Shouted the triplets as they tackled her in a hug. Scrooge approached the pile of ducklings, slowly, cautiously as if he were worried she'd run or just disappear, again.

"Do you have room for your Uncle Scrooge?" He hesitantly asked.

Lena's voice left her once more and so as her vision became a bit blurry, she simply nodded her head.

As he joined the hug there was a squeal from around the corner and a second later a pink blur landed on the pile.

Regretting that she'd have to ruin this moment she punched Scrooge lightly in the shoulder. "Apologize to Webby," she glared at him.

"Wh-what?" Stuttered Scrooge in confusion, as the hug broke up much to the regret of Lena.

"Apologize for telling Webby she's not family," demanded Lena.

"How'd you know about that?" Asked Huey.

"I've been Webby's shadow since the 'Shadow War.'" She stated without breaking eye contact with the older duck.

"Wait a minute," Dewey exclaimed. "Wasn't that before we left the mansion?"

"I'm…" Webby interrupted the others, as they agreed with Dewey. "I might've said something to uncle Donald when he asked me why I was calling him Mr. Duck after Lena…" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Scrooge sighed as he walked over to her. Putting a hand on her shoulder and kneeling down to look her in the eyes, he said. "Webbigail…" he took a deep breath, "lass I could give you a million excuses for what I said and did, and that's all they'd be. There is no reason for it. No matter what happens or what anyone says, You Are Family." He pulled her into a tight hug. "Can you forgive an old fool?"

She could only nod in response.

As he pulled away the triplets came up to her. "Yeah…" Louie began, "you're family," they finished in unison as they tackled her in another hug.

Content just to watch, Scrooge stood next to Lena, who had a smirk on her bill. "You know Donald said the exact same thing."

Clearing his throat he looked at her, "Lena, I meant what I said earlier. You've got family here," he said as he pulled her into a sideways hug. "And you'll always have a place in it. Just promise me you won't go sacrificing yourself again."

"I can't make that promise," her smirk became softer as she started to tear up, again.

After a few comfortable moments, "Now, let's find you a room." He smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Or would you rather bunk with Webbigail?" As the others started to disentangle themselves to help out, Webby's face lit up.

With her cheeks burning, Lena squeaked to the laughter of Scrooge and the boys. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Actually, about that, you see…" she took a steadying breath. "Violet thinks it would be better if I stayed with her and her family. Not that I don't appreciate the offer or love you guys. It's just that she thinks I should be 'observed' for my health which I think is just code for her wanting to study me and shadow magic in general. But, she did make a good point about me needing a normal life for a while at least, and this family is anything but normal." She blurted out in a rush. "Right, Pink?" She looked to Webby for support .

"Ah… Webs, you doing alright?" She asked as she noticed Webby practically vibrating a wide grin on her bill.

"You said you love me," she exclaimed as she tackled her into yet another hug.

"Wait… I… what?" Lena tried to process what she just said.

"Technically, you said you loved us," Huey supplied helpfully.

"Which means you _technically _confessed to love her," Louie informed smuggly.

"Lena and Webby sitting in a tree…" Dewey began before being elbowed by Louie.

Webby just hugged Lena happily.

Clearing his throat, Scrooge asked, "one question, who's Violet?"

"That would be me sir," said a violet hummingbird from the doorway as an older raven stood behind her wing raised to knock.

Swallowing nervously, Lena stood as she asked, "what did they say?"

"Actually, given the circumstances, you might want to reconsider Scrooge's offer." Stated the hummingbird.

Lena's expression fell for a moment before she hid it behind an emotionless mask, "so they don't want to?"

"No, they are willing," she said as she looked at the raven, who simply nodded his head. "It's just _you_ might want to reconsider."

"Why?" Webby, Dewey, and Huey asked at the same time. Louie just stared at the raven, while Lena looked at Violet in confusion.

"Perhaps, I can ex…" began the raven before finding Scrooge's cane held threateningly at his throat.

"Poe!" Growled Scrooge.

"Poe?" Webby repeated. "Wasn't Poe the name of Magi…" Webby turned to see Lena pressed up against the wall a look of pure terror on her face as her eyes remained locked undoubtedly on the raven. Something was off about the way Lena was pressing into the wall almost as if she were…

Webby ran over, pulling Lena into a hug and out of the shadow she had been sinking into. Huey, Dewey, and Louie took a protective stance in front of their sisters.

"Mr. McDuck could you please lower your, um… weapon from my father's throat?" Asked the hummingbird, only her eyes flicking back and forth form between the raven and the duck showing her worry.

"I can explain," the raven insisted once more.

Before anyone could say anything else there was roar from the top of the stairs, a quick blur and Della was holding the raven up by the collar of the casual suit jacket he was wearing. "Hi Della, long time no see."

"Poe, you owe me lunch!"

The first part of this was written as the first entry for the writing prompts in september.

The clothes Poe is wearing is because his hat from the original show reminds me of the suit Nate Ford wears in the season 4 finale of Leverage.


End file.
